conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Alegna
General information Aleña (/al.'e.ɲa/) is a Romance inspired language spoken in modern day Portuagal, Spain, and Southern France. It is regulated by the Academy of Aleñal Culture and Language. (AACL). Phonology Consonants /k, g/ turn into ʒ before /i, e, j/ Vowels Diphthongs aʊ, je, wo Orthography *Only used before e, ẽ, i, ĩ, and j *To break up a dipthing, place an accent on the first vowel *Final e or ẽ is always silent (but not final ê). It exists to make c/g go from [k/g --> s/ʒ]. It may also exist after y/ñ *I will often give IPA. Punctuation Periods Aleña uses periods to end a complete sentence or abbreviate a verb. Commas Aleña uses commas to depedent clauses or preposition phrases to the beginning of a sentence or to separate ideas in a list. Commas are not used before a conjunction joining to complete sentences. It is also used where a semi colon is used in English. Question Marks Question marks appear at the end of an interrogative sentence Quotation marks Aleña uses << text >> instead of quotation marks. Stress Stress in Alenã falls on the penultimate syllable, except in infinitves, where it maintained Latin's stress on the V̄́re. Stress is important, as it led to many sound changes. Sandhi There is a process of contractions explained later. Grammar Le Nuomai (Nouns) While heavily simplified, Aleña kept Latin's case system. Nouns in Aleña decline for 3 cases: Nominative, Oblique, and Vocative (glossed NOM, OBL, and VOC respectively). Unlike Latin, the Vocative case developed a distinct ending from the Dative case (the Oblique case draws from the Accusative case in Latin). The Nominative case is always used to mark the subject of the sentence and is also the "infinitive" state of the noun, i.e.the state of the noun when it does not need to be declined. The Oblique case marks the direct or indirect object of the sentence and also serves as the object of a prepositional phrase. The Vocative case is used to address something and to highlight a topic deemed important. Aleña nouns also indicate gender. Most feminine nouns stayed feminine and most masculine nouns stayed masculine. While most netuer nouns became feminine, some netuer nouns became feminine (e.g. nuomêz nwomɛz - noun, feminine < nōmen - name, neuter). Finally, Aleña nouns also indicate 2 numbers: singular and plural. The citation form of all nouns is the singular, nominative form of each noun. Usually gender is obvious from the citation form, but should be memorized for the irregulars (piedêz 'pje.dɛz - poet, masculine < poēta - poet, masculine). The genetive is constructed with di ''di + the possessing noun (lit. of the noun). Note that di is always followed by a definite article. Some verbs can be turned into nouns by dropping the infinitve at adding ''du ''(usually, though there are exceptions). Le Dechinêdai (Declensions) Aleña combined all of Latins' declensions into just 2 declensions: one for feminine nouns (mostly 1st and 5th declension), and one for masculine nouns (2nd, 3rd, and 4th declensions). They are listed below. 1st Declensions nouns are feminine and end in -êz'' or ''-du''; 2nd declension nouns are masucline and end in ''-oz. '' Dechinêdai I (Declension I) The declensions are listed in the chart below *All nouns gain an accent on the penultimate vowel in the singular vocative ending (unless there is already an accent in the noun). Ex. nuomêz 'nwo.mɛz (noun or name; from nōmen) Dechinêdal II (Declension II) The declensions are listed in the chart below *All nouns gain an accent on the penultimate vowel in the singular vocative ending (unless there is already an accent in the noun). Ex. nuómêroz 'nwo.mɛ.ʁɔz (number, from numerus) Irregular Nouns Certain nouns are irregular. Nouns ending in ''-yêz'' or -''yoz'' are irregular in the vocative plural, y'' --> ''gu. Ex. aimiyoz - friend Other nouns have irregular gender. Most nouns ending in Vdêz or Vlêz where V is a vowel are masculine (example. piêdez, poet, and aicuolêz aɪ.'kwo.lɛz < agricola, farmer). Le Pronuomai (Pronouns) Aleña's pronouns maintained more of Latin's cases than other nouns and decline for the nominative, accusative, dative/reflexive, and a possesive (~genitive, glossed POS) case. They are listed in below. While Aleña did not maintain a T-V distinction, it does has separate pronouns for discussing very specific things (i.e. substituing the name of a romantic interest with a pronoun). In the 3rd person it is masculine/feminine. Because of sound changes, some of the inflections have been flattened some since Latin. *Caution: these pronouns usually have a romantic or sexual implied meaning (especially the dative), and are always written with a verb. Demonstrative Pronouns Demonstrative pronouns and adjectives are the same in Aleña, context usually separates them. They lost Latin's cases. Interrogative Pronouns. Interrogative pronouns also lost Latin's cases. Li Agêctivuz (Adjectives) Adjectives in Aleña lost their cases entirely, but still decline for number and gender. Note that the feminine gender is dominate in a group of a nouns; if there is one feminine noun, the entire group is considered feminine and the adjective(s) used to describe the group must be in the feminine form. Placement Most adjectives are placed after the noun they modify in Aleña, i.e. nuómêroz vuorzo ''- strong number. However, a few adjectives change meaning depending on wear they are placed. Declensions The declension for all of Aleña's adjectives from Latin's -a, -um, -us adjectives (other adjectives merged into this declension). Feminine adjectives end in ''-ê, and masculine adjecitves (coming from -um, the neuter form), end in ''-o'' or ''-õ''. They are declined as follows. *ĭ > e /_ but e > 0 /_#. Note that like Spanish, Aleña requires a double negative. Comparitives/Superlatives, and Comparisons Aleña has separate constructions for comparatives/superlatives (very) and comparisons. In English, we use very to emphasize and adjective. Aleña uses an inflection instead, which derives from Latin's -issimus. To make an adjective a superlative, add -''(e)moz to the stem of the adjective. While the adjective still declines for gender and number, it is indicated by the second to last vowel. Be careful not to confuse this ending with the 1st person singular of verbs. The dictionary entry is the feminine singular form. Ex. ''vuorcê 'vwoɹ.sɛ ''- strong *The spelling change occours because of the ''co ''and is not specific to all adjectives. Aleña uses ''puz chai ''and ''mienoz chai ''to compare adjectives *Use ''puz ''to indicate that one adjective is more than another *Use mienoz to indicate that one adjective is less than another. There are a few irregular adjectives Articles Aleña's artices agree in number and gender with the noun they modify, and there are separate indefinite and definite articles. They are listed in the table below. Also note that the definite article is used more often than in English, as it is used in general statements. For example, I am drinking water is ''Su bievez unêchê. achê. ''Notice the use of ''unê. ''(The contraction process will be explained later). Adverbs Adverbs in Aleña are simple and most adverbs are formed the same way. Start with the feminine singular form of the adjectivee and add ''-yêr. For example, vuorcê becomes vuorcêyez ~strongly. Verbs Verbsa are the most complex part of Aleña's grammar. The conjugate for 5 moods (indicative, subjunctive, imperative, conditional I, conditional II), 3 tenses (present, past, future), and 3 aspects (perfect, progressive, imperfective). Like other langauges, it formed a new future tense and conditional moods by combinding an equivalent of habeō (vêyer) with the infinitive. Aleña uses the past participle to turn the verb into an adjective and to form the perfect tense, and it uses the preesnt participle to form the progressive tenses, alonger with êser - to be. '' Latin's 4 conjugations were merged into 3 conjugations: -êr, -ier,'' and ''-ir verbs (from āre, ēre, ere, and īre), with most ere verbs becoming ''-er verbs. Infinitives As mentioned above, there are 4 endings for Aleña's verbs: ''-êr, -ier,'' and ''-ir. The infinitive state is used when following another conjugated verb, e.g. ''dêvu bevier - I should drink. The infinitive is also used in constructions where the verb followed by the conjugated verb is dropped (in English this is like saying I wanted to (do something), e.g. I didn't do it, even though I wanted to (do it). In Aleña, this construction is achieved by using just the infinitive ending of the dropped verb (-ar, -ier, or -ir), e.g. Non elu viezai, sê vêlievê ier, ''I didn't do it, but I wanted to. This construction is also exempt from the contraction process' Finally, the infinitive can be used to form the supine, along with puor, ''taking the form of ''puor ''+ infinitive. Conjugations The conjugations for each conjugation is listed below. The perfect tense are formed with ''vêyer ''+ the past particple (conjugation of ''vêyer) will be listed below. Conjugation I Very few irregulars are in this conjugation, however, note that verbs that end in -''cêr or ''-gêr ''have a spelling change when followed by an ''a or ''u (c --> s, g --> y). '' Conjugation II Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs